Life is fast motion
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: Heartbreak and hookups - response to the ipod shuffle challenge. All Dasey.


**A/N - **Hello everybody. I actually wasn't tagged for this challenge, but everyone was doing it and it looked fun so I decided to join in. I've never written for LWD (I used to write a lot for Veronica Mars), so this is new for me. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review, it would be appreciated.

For the rest of you, the challenge is this: Put your ipod on shuffle, and write a short LWD drabble inspired by the song. You can only write while the song is playing, once its over, you stop and move on. Do this for 10 songs, and then pass the challenge pon!

**--**

**#1 So Long Sweet Summer – Dashboard Confessional**

The summer had been different then any of the ones she had every experienced.

The whole family traveled to Wasaga Beach and rented a shabby cottage, in order to celebrate her and Derek's graduation. She was off to the University of Windsor. They had a great musical theatre program. He however, was staying home at Community College for film, and for hockey.

The summer was beautiful, and she saw a side of Derek she hadn't before. A side she had liked.

They became friends.

But fall was here, and all that she had were the memories. And those words he had whispered on the last day of their vacation "Don't go."

--

**#2 Trouble Sleeping – The Perishers**

3:00 a.m.

She was still awake, contemplating the words that had come out of his mouth the past day.

He liked her. He liked her. He liked her.

The words haunted her. She didn't think she liked him, until he said he liked her. Then she started questioning it.

Maybe the fact that they were so different, and that he was such an arrogant slob made him completely right for her.

So she did the only thing that could help her sleep, she woke him up. He did this too her, he should suffer.

She knocked on the door, and barged in before he could answer.

"What do you want Casey, it's 3 in the morning and a guy this good looking needs his beauty sleep." There he was again, being arrogant.

"Did you mean what you said this afternoon, about liking me?" She jumped to the point.

"Uh yeah." He was caught off guard; this was as awkward for him as it clearly was for her.

"Oh, okay then." She turned around and went to leave the room. But before she could leave the room, she turned back around to say one more thing, "Ditto."

And just like that, it was mutual. And just like that she went to sleep, almost excited for what the morning had to bring.

--

**#3 Talk to me, Dance with me – Hot Hot Heat**

"Casey you're being ridiculous." Derek said, following her fast feet down the street.

"Derek, what's ridiculous, is that we've been going out for like, 6 years, and you still haven't proposed." Casey sped down the street, "And I am getting sick of waiting."

"Ever think I want to be spontaneous, you know, catch you off guard? Not everything has to be planned and perfect Casey." Derek thought this was stupid, they'd get married eventually, she had no right to be mad.

He followed her all the way to the children's jazz dance class she taught Mondays. She still wouldn't bargain with him.

"I have a class to teach Derek, so unless you want to learn to dance, we can talk about this later." So she rounded the kids up and began to dance.

She went to turn the c.d. player on for the warm-ups, and when she turned around she saw Derek among the crowd of 10-year-old girls, getting ready to warm up.

She smirked, and began to teach the class. He tried all the moves, with a lot of failure. But she laughed at his attempts. "So I'm taking your class, will you talk to me?"

"Fine, what do you have to say?" Casey was semi-smirking, but trying to cover it up with anger.

"Marry me."

--

**#4** **Straight Lines – Silverchair**

Every morning, it's the same. He wakes up, opens the curtains and looks out to a world he's still not used to.

He misses home, he misses _her._

He still wonders why he left her or why she didn't want to go back with him. After reading through some pamphlets, he was convinced Chicago was his calling. This was going to be his big hockey break. But all he has now is a decent job managing a restaurant and his one bedroom bachelor pad.

That's all he has, but all he wants is Casey back. But she's probably off traveling like she said she would. Meeting her prince charming, dancing in fancy clubs, and doing all of the things she deserved to do.

She told him to go if it was his calling, but she said it wasn't hers.

At night, he usually drinks. It's all he knows how to do.

He walks down the streets of Chicago, stumbling back to his apartment. He stumbles into his room and flops on the bed.

He can't walk straight, he can't think straight.

He knows where his calling is now, and it isn't in Chicago.

--

**#5 We looked like Giants – Death Cab for Cutie**

His lips were against hers. In the back seat of the prince, their hands fumbled, wanting to touch everywhere in the short amount of time they had.

They only had the nights. In the daytime, they were Casey and Derek: rival stepsiblings. At nighttime, they were secret, private, and passionate.

This was there secret; while everyone slept inside they went into the car. This was their own world, and as they kissed and groped and fondled, they felt like the rulers.

They can't recall when it started, and they frankly don't care. This was safe, this was amazing and most of all it was real.

Sometimes she wanted more, she wanted to hold his hand at school, or kiss him during movie nights or do all the other coupley things. But she settles for this, she settles for knowing that at night, no matter who they're both seeing or how they're both feeling, they have the nights.

Someday they would tell the world, but for now, they are their own world.

--

**#6 Compliment each other – Play radio play!**

"You look good today sweetheart." Casey said, smiling at her fiancée.

"You look good today too, sugar?" Derek said inquisitively. Complimenting wasn't their forte. They were more of the bickering type, she either wanted something, or did something wrong.

"Did you have a good day at work today honey?" Casey put a beer on the table for Derek, and a glass of orange juice for herself.

Derek wanted to play along, "You know what babycakes, I had a pleasant day. I coached the hockey team to victory, and taught that media arts class the best I could. All in all, it was a great day." He smiled to himself and took a swig of his beer. "How about you angel?"

Casey caught on to what he was doing, so she gave it up, "I'm pregnant."

"You're being nice because you're pregnant?" Derek smiled, got up and went to the chair directly beside her.

"I thought some cheer and beer would loosen you up for… the truth. I mean, we didn't have it planned or anything." Casey frowned and looked at the table.

"Don't be sad beautiful, I hope our baby is just like you." He smirked, figuring she needed a good compliment right now. Especially because it's true, he wanted their child to be like Casey. She was beautiful, smart, caring and even funny.

"So you're okay with it?" She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Only if you promise never to call me sweetheart again." He smiled back at her, and kissed her on the list.

"How's jackass?" She deepened the kiss, and shifted so her knees were against his.

"Perfect."

--

**#7 Change your mind – The Killers**

"Please don't." She said coldly, walking away from the bench they were sitting at in the park.

"Casey, don't make this harder than it already is." Derek followed her and grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave without a proper explanation.

"Derek, you're breaking up with me, and why, because you don't think you can handle a long distant relationship? You know what then, neither can I. I am going to sleep with a different guy every night, and post the pictures on the internet. Okay?" Then she started to cry, and she sat down on the ground.

He smiled, and sat down next to her, "Now why would I ever want to leave a ball of fun like you?"

"Then don't!" She said, only crying more.

"I don't want to hold you back Casey, you deserve more. You think I'm doing this because I want to? I'm doing this for you." He knelt down in front of her, and kissed her tear soaked cheek.

"Well you might be breaking up with me, but I'm not breaking up with you." She laughed, and cried, and looked at his sad eyes.

"You don't make any sense." He smiled, and kissed her on the lips, and then pulled her up by the hands. "But I still – love you"

"We're not over." Casey said, keeping a tight hold of his hand.

"I know." Derek said, kissing her hand that lay placed in his. "We'll forget this night ever happened."

"And Derek?" Casey said, happy that he overcame his crazy thoughts of holding her bacl.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

--

**#8 Sorry – Buckcherry**

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled at the top of her lungs. She woke up to a bed full of bathroom goodies. From shaving cream to toothpaste and everything in between. She was covered. "Gross!"

She stormed into his room, "What – the – hell?"

"Well I figured I would let you sleep in, and give you a head start on all of your morning routines." He laughed and took a camera from his bedside table, "This Kodak moment needs to be cherished."

She shook her head and just left, angrily, more than usual. He sensed something different about her anger, "What, what is the matter. Come on, it's not the first time I've done something wrong to you."

"I thought you were over all of this crap Derek. I thought we were becoming friends. After Max and I broke up, you started being, well, nice."

"I'm not a nice guy Casey, but if it helps, I'm sorry." Derek tried to be sincere, but he couldn't give away his cover. Being nice to her was like admitting defeat. And besides, the few times it did happen, were special. Special to her and special to him.

--

**#8 I will possess your heart – Death Cab For Cutie**

32 days, 12 hours, 46 minutes and 28, 29, 30 seconds.

She didn't want to believe any of it. She didn't even think about the day.

It was all a blur, and a joke. He was always good at jokes and now was the one time she wanted him to come out of a closet and laugh at her, and tell her that he was a point ahead. Tell her that she had to work on her a-game.

But she knew in her heart, that he wasn't coming out of any closets. It was actually over this time. The jokes over, and Casey wasn't laughing.

The dreams that she had woke her up in tears. He was in every one. They were getting married, or in the hospital while she delivered their first child. But none of this would ever happen now.

Tears come out of her eyes like waterfalls, until finally, she can't cry anymore. So she laughs. He would've wanted her to laugh.

He fought so long to get her, they fought to stay together, and now she fights to stay alive. It's funny how things work out, or not funny.

She just looks down at her ring. And finds that this is the source of more tears.

To her, he'll always be there, in her mind, body, soul – and heart.

--

**#9 Vegas – All Time Low**

Four friends, 2 sets of lovers, were bound on a road trip.

It was the summer after graduation so they packed up their stuff and hopped into Derek's car, _The Prince._

Casey rode shotgun with Derek, holding his hands and sneaking kisses at red lights and pit stops.

Sam and Emily sat in the back, their romance just blooming, but equally as special

Casey popped in her mixed c.d., and they all – surprisingly Derek included – sang along to pop songs of the 90's.

Constant flashes of pictures, laughs, kisses, friendship and memories. This would all be over in September, but for now, they had perfection. Four best friends, all the best memories, on the way to Vegas.

Nothing in the world could be better than this.

--

**#10 Jude law and a semester abroad – Brand New**

Leave it to Derek to figure out his feelings after his potential love interest gets on a plane to London to study theatre for the first semester of senior year.

He figured he had two options – let it go, _let her go _or, he could actually go. To London that is, and get her, before she got some swanky British guy.

She got her itinerary off her desktop computer, and he asked everyone for money. He had 200 saved up for some car repairs, but he didn't care. Sam, Emily, Nora and her dad, Edwin, Lizzie and even Smarti (with a 2 dollar contribution) pitched in. He barely had enough, but he got onto the plane and found her hotel.

He knocked on the door, scared of what to do if she said she didn't return the feelings.

"Derek?" He was dumbfounded, he never thought about what to do once he got here.

"Uh." So he did what he did best, he kissed her. If he didn't have words he had lips, and she seemed to like the conversation because she responded by putting her arms around his neck. Once they stopped kissing, he put his head in her neck and she just said "me too."

Now, as perfect as this moment was in the hallway of her London hotel, he had one problem.

How was he going to get home?


End file.
